


...I Will Always Love You

by Cruel_Irony



Series: Tumblr Promts [4]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Vows, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Irony/pseuds/Cruel_Irony
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt No. 69 "You made me feel loved and wanted and for that, I will always love you" (with a little addition to the original prompt line).Jarry wedding AUIf there are any mistakes please let me know xx





	...I Will Always Love You

Harry has been here before. A sickening pit of anxiety thrums through his core and he’s glad he skipped out on breakfast else it would all be coming back up. His hands shake as he buttons his shirt. Thankfully no one is there to see him do it wrong and have to start again. And he still can’t tie a bow tie.

But though many things feel the same, this won’t be like last time. This time his nerves are due to excitement and the thrill of finally reaching the end of two years hard work. Today, on a simple spring day, Harry will walk down the aisle and finally marry the man of his dreams. James Nightingale.

Having finally dressed adequately and giving up god bow tie as a lost cause, Harry leaves the hotel bedroom for the small lounge area in which his mum waits. As he enters, she is straightening the flowers in Zack’s button hole. The moment she sees his undone tie, she gives a find sigh and comes to do it for him.

She notices the tremor of his hands and the pallor of his face. “Are you alright, Harry? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Not like last time. No one is pressuring you.”

“I know that, mum. I’m just nervous. Good nervous. I wish James were here to calm me down, he’s always so reassuring.” He kisses her in the cheek then checks the clock. Almost quarter past twelve - time to go down.

In the hotel lobby Harry finds the rest of his family fidgeting awkwardly. His dad and Diane and the kids, looking so smart in their Sunday best, look up when he arrives. Thankfully, they all avoid unnecessary small talk. Harry directs them into the small and tastefully decorated conference room ahead of him; he stays outside with his mum, who avoids looking at her ex as if a single glance could transmit the plague.

“Stop shaking, Harry. This won’t go like last time.” Tessie whispers in his ear. He opens his mouth to respond, but at that moment James’ wedding party descends the stairs, and he catches his breath at the sight of his soon to be husband.

James always looks good in a suit. He looks downright ravishing in anything, in Harry’s humble opinion. But with this finely tailored suit and a delicate white rose tucked in his lapel Harry is enchanted. He must look like a gnome in comparison. How could such a man ever fall for him?

James’ eyes light up when he sees Harry, everything else falling away. He makes straight for him and kisses Harry with more force than is probably acceptable for a hotel reception.

James pulls away with a deep inhale, and shakily apologises, “one night away from you is too much. I can’t believe we’re getting married. My hands were shaking so much I could hardly get dressed.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only nervous one.” Harry chuckles, his hand coming up to caress the back James’ neck.

Behind the couple, Marnie coughs. Beside her, Romeo shifts awkwardly. Harry knows how important the boy is to James and is glad he agreed to come and be best man. But clearly he didn’t agree to watching his dad snog his fiancé’s face off.

“Sorry.” Says Harry, blushing furiously. His grey pallor disappears to be replaced with a healthy glow. His nerves are gone too, and he can’t wait to get to the end of the aisle. “We should probably go in.”

Marnie, Romeo and Tessie go in, and, with great reluctance, James pulls away, straightens his suit and follows them.

Harry shouldn’t keep them waiting. There is no need nor desire to delay this marriage. In fact, it is the opposite: to speed it along. With that in mind, Harry smoothes the lines of his suit and takes the first step to the rest of his life. When he next leaves this room, he will be Mr Nightingale. Just thinking of signing his name as Harry Nightingale sends a shiver of excitement down his spine. He’s looking forward to this marriage far more than his last one.

The reception room wasn’t large, and the wood panelling and warm red wallpaper gave it a closed in, cosy atmosphere. It was perfect for the handful of people attending. Just Harry, James, their close family and friends, which really weren’t many. When they were planning the wedding neither of them thought a big day in a grand ballroom was on the cards, and many of the other arrangements had been agreed upon together rather easily.

James was waiting at the end of the aisle, breaking off conversation with the registrar abruptly when he spots Harry at the door. Though they had seen each other bare minutes ago, it was like seeing each other for the first time. Harry drank in the sight once more, before slowly making his way up the aisle. He has to force himself to go slowly, to not run into James’ arms and yell ‘I do’ at the top of his lungs. James seems to be doing much the same, if Marnie’s restraining hand on his arm is any indication. He can see the fondness in his eyes, so different from how she was with him just a few short years ago. There are many happy smiles in the sparse guests, even his dad has put aside his resentment for the wedding.

He reaches the end of the aisle, and takes James’ hand in his. He doesn’t hear the babble of the registrar as she greets the guests and talks about love and lasting marriages - all he knows is the look of pure joy in James’ eyes. Only when it gets to the vows does he finally focus on something other than his fiancé, soon to be husband.

“James. I love you. There have been so many times in the past that you’ve said those words to me and I couldn’t say them back. Because I didn’t feel the same, because I was too blind or confused, or because I just hadn’t caught up yet. So I will spend my whole life making up for that; I will tell you I love you every morning, every evening, and I will show you just how much you mean to me. Because you made me feel loved and wanted, at a time when I couldn’t even love myself, and for that I will always love you.” There’s so much more he wants to say. But what he feels can’t be expressed with words, and certainly not with their family present. It will just have to wait for their honeymoon.

There are tears in James’ eyes, and his voice is a little watery as he starts on his own vows. “You are an incredible man, Harry. You melted my cold heart and taught me to love. Though we haven’t always been together, and there have been many obstacles in the way of our happiness, there has always been a part of my heart that belongs to you. I promise to love and to cherish you, to protect and to guide you. In sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live.” The traditional ending makes Harry’s knees go weak; he will be married to James for the rest of his life and he can’t wait.

The smile on his face stretches from ear to ear. He feels like he’s about to burst. The love he feels for James is too much for his heart to hold. After everything they’ve been through together they deserve this happy ending.

“Do you, James Nightingale, take this man to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Harry Thompson, take this man to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you to be married. You may now kiss.”


End file.
